Smokestack Lightning
by TheGoofyCat
Summary: A drunken thug, a childish comment, a flash of lightning and Chris Chambers found himself in Ace Merrills body, follow Chris and Ace's journey as they both try and fix the predicament they had both found themselves in. The truth was, it wasn't so easy being either one of them, can they admit to each other that when it comes to their lives they both don't have it so easy!
1. Moanin' in the Moonlight

**Summary **- A drunken thought, a childish comment, a flash of lightning and Chris Chambers found himself in Ace Merrill's body, follow Chris and Ace's journey as they both try and fix the problem they had both found themselves in. The truth was, it wasn't so easy being either one of them, can they admit to each other that when it comes to their lives they both don't have it so easy!

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Ace Merrill or Chris Chambers or any other characters associated with the film, the title of the fic is from the same titled song by Howlin' wolf.

**Authors note - **Well hello there, it's been a while and I'm back, with a new fic, yay! If you've read my other stories and liked them don't worry I am still going to finish them, I am currently re-writing Nonofficial Love completely, I was actually in the middle of re-writing chapter 6 when I got this idea for this story and decided I had to write it down, hopefully I get Nonofficial completed by the end of this week and I will repost all the chapters when I'm done and then move onto the sequel and then add new chapters, happy days! Anyway this is going to be a short story basically a parody and not to be taken serious, I don't think I have come across a body swap SBM story on here before so if there is I didn't mean to take your idea, enjoy..and maybe review!

* * *

**Smokestack Lightning  
****TheGoofyCat  
**

"I can't stand that douche." A fifteen year old Chris Chambers exclaimed to his best friend as he climbed up into the tree house and threw himself onto the nearest makeshift chair.

"What have the cobras done this time?" Gordie Lachance asked, not taking his eyes away from a crime solving comic he was engrossed in.

"When are they ever going to get over the whole Ray Brower incident, can't they accept that we won and they lost?" Chris asked, rubbing a fresh cigarette burn that had formed on his arm. "And Ace. That jerk. He walks around like he owns the whole town."

"Let it go, Chris. He's never going to change." Gordie replied, sympathetically.

"I won't, he needs to be shown a lesson, he has no idea what it's like when he goes around bullying all us kids," He said, while lighting a cigarette and handing one to Gordie. "One day he's going to wake up and realise this town doesn't love him like the way he loves himself."

Gordie smiled putting the comic book down and taking a drag, looking out the small window.

"Looks like there's a storm brewing." He commented, noticing the big thick clouds that had taken over the town.

"Yeah, let's hope it washes all The Cobras away." Chris sighed, "I wish he knew what it was like being one of us." he thought out loud.

"Be careful what you wish for!" Gordie stated, grinning at how worked up his best friend had gotten.

* * *

"Hey Eyeball, man. Throw me a beer." Ace Merrill commanded, strutting into Irby's Billiards with a pretty little blonde attached to his hip. He caught the beer bottle Eyeball Chambers had launched to him and opened it with his teeth as he sat himself down with the blonde sitting on his knee, he stated. "And tell your pussy brother if he keeps on talking back to me, he's got a date with my pocket-knife and this time I won't be backing down."

"Hey Ace, don't you think we're a little too old to still be beating up on those ass-holes." Eyeball asked , shuffling out a pack of cards.

"Not when they keep on walking round town as if they own the place." He growled, "This is my town, and Chambers isn't taking it from me."

"Forget about my little brother, man. He'll never amount to anything, he's no good."

"That's right!" Ace smirked and then whispered something dirty into the girls ear.

* * *

It was almost midnight and Chris was walking home, it had started to pour down and his tatty old converses were soaked, he went to cross the road, his feet making squelching sounds with every movement, he sighed to himself, he had only gotten those converses a year ago and they were supposed to last him till the end of school term, his dad was going to kill him. Halfway across the road he saw a flash and a rumble of thunder followed a second later, he stopped to look up at the sky, it was beautiful he thought to himself, he then was blinded by light from a car, that was zooming down the lane at full speed.

He froze knowing that the car was coming straight at him and he hadn't had time to move away, he closed his eyes shut prepared for the worse, as the car came at him in slow motion. He then heard the car come to a screeching halt, he then slowly opened his eyes, looking down he saw that the car was only three inches away from his knees, he was three inches away from death, he let out a shaky sigh of relief and then looked towards the drivers seat.

A cold faced Ace Merrill stared straight back at him and the two of them glared at each other for a moment before Chris stepped out the way and Ace sped off again, the pretty little blondes head in between his legs. He looked through his wing mirror and noticed Chambers giving him the middle finger as he drove off.

_Punk! Nobody messes with Ace Meriill._ Ace thought to himself, half drunk. _Chris Chambers wishes he was me!_

"Jackass! I wish he knew what it was like to be a no good Chambers kid!" Chris said to himself while kicking a trash-can.

Two bolts of lightning suddenly shot through the sky, one hitting the trash-can and the other hitting the bonnet of Ace's Ford.

And then their worlds turned black...


	2. Greased Lightning

**Authors Note**: Hey it's an update and boy was this was fun to write, couldn't help but grin imagining the situation actually happening. I mean it's Ace as Chris?  
Anyway shout out to **JustAnotherGoofball**, **Chailyn Kamaria**, **Izout**. Big thank you for reviewing the first chapter, means alot.

Hope you enjoy the craziness of this chapter...

* * *

The first thought that ran through Ace Merrill's head as he woke up was, what was he going to do today? Beat up the local kids? Play a game of chicken? Hmm it had to be something productive. The second thought went to the blonde that was sleeping next to him, she had been a good girl last night so it was only right to give her a good round two.

He groaned, having not opened his eyes he rolled over and put his arm around her and then gave her a peck on the side of her lips.

Strange! He didn't recall her having stubble last night.

His eyes shot open to be greeted with the sight of Eyeball Chambers conked out in his bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He exclaimed, kicking Eyeball in his side causing him to roll off the bed, a thud was heard and an angry Eyeball arose from the side of the bed. "Eyeball, you homo! What the fuck are you doing?"

"Man, it's too early for this shit." A groggy Eyeball stated, rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

Wait? Why was he in Eyeballs room? He thought, as he looked around, what the hell went on last night? The last thing he could remember was almost running over that dumb-ass brother of Eyeballs. He was going to kill Chambers for almost ruining his chrome bumper.

"What do you think you're playing at, Chris?" Eyeball asked looking directly at him.

"What do you mean what am I playing at? You're the faggot sleeping next to me! Wait what did you call me?" He asked confusion setting in, by now he had crawled to the edge of the bed, he picked up Eyeballs shirt by the scruff of his neck. "You better explain to me what the hell is going on, Eyeball!" Pulling him closer.

"What the fuck are you pissing about, little bro?" Eyeball squinted, his Eyeball twitching like no other.

It was then that he noticed Chris Chambers kneeling on a bed to the right of them, he slowly got off noticing Chris do the same as they met each other, why was he the same height as him? Had he shrunk? Or had Chambers gone through a sudden growth spurt?

"You better stop staring at me, Chambers." He threatened and then clenched his hand into a fist and went to deck him one.

Pain shot through his hand like a son-of-a-bitch, this didn't feel like skin-to-skin contact. Why was his hand so bloody and why wasn't it his hand?

He looked up expecting to see Chris Chambers screaming in agony of a broken nose but was met with a broken mirror and glass shattered everywhere.

"What the fuck is going on?" He asked himself, finally noticing that his voice had gotten higher by three tones.

"I'm too hungover for this crap." Eyeball stated as he made his way to the bathroom, Ace followed.

He noticed a small mirror attached to a medicine cabinet above a sink and decided to look at himself, he must've looked a state.

His mouth widened when he was met with Chris Chambers' eyes. What in the hell was going on? Was this a dream? He felt his face with his hand, massaging his cheeks and mouth with every touch, this wasn't happening? This can't be happening, this was a dream, right?

He had to wake up right now!

"Yo Eyeball, punch me in the face." He coolly asked, turning round to his friend.

Eyeball shrugged not wanting to miss the opportunity of hitting his brother, he punched him square in the nose.

It hurt like a bitch, in fact it hurt more than that. Not only was he left with a messed up a hand but he now had a crooked nose.

Why hadn't he woken up? Why was he Chris Chambers? And if he was in Chambers' body who was in his? The realisation dawned on him.

"CHAMBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERS!" He roared, waking up the whole street.

****  
_**Review** if you want to find out what happens next!_


	3. God of Thunder

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing only a blonde and a pair of breasts (You'll get it ;)

**Shout Out: **Thank you **JustAnotherGoofball**, **Chailyn Kamaria**, **Horse lover **and **CastleRockGirl** for their reviews, it means alot, glad you're all enjoying this.

**Author's Note: **Well here I am again with the next instalment, haha I love writing humour/parodies, don't take this seriously. Let me know whose wake up you liked the best. Enjoy!

* * *

Chris couldn't help the feeling that someone, somewhere out there was calling out his name, was it Gordie? He groaned slightly, he felt squished! Eyeball always took up the whole bed and today was no different, he went to shove his brother out of the way, his hand pushing on his brother's chest, but wait? What was he feeling? This didn't feel like Eyeball's torso! He felt something fleshy and squidgy, half asleep and the other half confused he decided to squeeze it!

He pulled a face, what the fuck? Since when did Eyeball have breasts? He opened his eyes to see a beautiful naked blonde sleeping next to him, was this a dream? If it was he sure didn't want to wake up!

In a panic he rolled out of the bed, hitting his head on a dresser on the way down to the floor, since when was there a table next to his bed? He let out a grunt.

"Ahh Aceeeeeey, come back to bed, babyyyy!" He heard a soft sleepy voice say.

"Uh." He let out, he had to get out of wherever he was, if Ace and assuming that's who she called, found him here with his girl he would be dead meat, he couldn't quite get the sense of accomplishment of having his real life experience of feeling up a girls breast for the first time out of his head, all the guys at school would be so proud, he had to tell his best friend Gordie about what a pair of tits actually felt like, they had always imagined what it was like and now he knew.

He ran out of the room and then down the strange house's stairs and out of the front door, it wasn't till he was halfway down the porch and the feeling of cold air hitting his body that he realised he was completely stark naked! An old lady let out a horrified scream and that sent him running back into the house, it felt like forever until he found the bathroom but here he was standing beside an old bath looking at Ace's Merrill's naked body in the mirror.

"Wh-wh-wh-what?" He stuttered and then realised that he had Ace's masculine voice. He gulped taking in what he was seeing he looked down at his hands and then up his arms to see The Cobras tattoo on his left arm, what in God's daylight was going on? He ran his hands through Ace's hair, this wasn't happening? This can't be happening? He was so engrossed by what he was seeing that he didn't notice the body of his actual real self storming down the street from the bathroom window.

* * *

Ace didn't like this one bit, here he was in the body of a teenage boy! He had been a teenager already and he didn't need to be one again, and the worst part of all this? He was in the body of his mortal enemy! He hated Chambers with a passion, that little punk always stood up for himself and his weedy friend, he was the only one in this town that gave him cheek.

After he had somehow managed to dress himself in what you could only call rags, he decided he would find Chris Chambers or should you say Ace Merrill? And give him a talking to, get him to switch this back, fix this mess.

So when he was marching down the street pushing past every single soul that stood near, he was angry.

"Watch it, Kid!" A man spat at him and he responded with a glare and growled like a dog.

People wouldn't dare speak to Ace Merrill like that!

As he strutted walking fast and faster to his house, he never ran, Ace Merrill didn't run, not for anybody not even himself.

Jesus! Chambers has small legs but he sure can walk fast he thought to himself.

He pushed his front door open, swinging the door as hard as he could.

"You!" He pointed at the body of his naked self that was standing at the top of the stairs. "Get. Out. Of. My. House."


	4. Ride The Lightning

**Author's Note: **Totally forgot I had this chapter already written lol Ahh this is so confusing trying to write who's talking to who, so I decided to try and make it as simples as possible so when Ace speaks to Chris in Chris' body it's in _italics_ and when Chris speaks to Ace in his body it's just normal writing.

Thank you to **Izout**, **JustAnotherGoofball**, **Chailyn Kamaria** and **CastleRockGirl** for reviewing

* * *

Chris' eyes widened at the sight of his fifteen year old body and voice talking to him from the bottom of the stairs, is that what he looked like when he was angry? If so he thought he looked as threatening as a fly, he would have laughed if it wasn't for the situation.

"_Chambers! Get out of my body now._" Ace ordered, glaring at him through Chris' eyes.

"You get out of my body." Chris declared. "What did you do?" Finding a pair of pants hanging on the banister and putting them on.

"_What did I do? Oh no you are not pinning this on me, you little rat._" Chris watched as he saw himself walking up the stairs, this was just a dream right. The two faced each other and Chris looked down at himself and Ace looked up at himself they both stood there giving each other a face off, both of them not wanting to lose the battle, that they didn't even notice the girl who had shared Ace's bed last night sneak out of his house.

"_I'm warning you, Chambers._"

"Well I'm warning you, Merrill."

"Hey, Ace." They both looked down the stairs to see Eyeball Chambers standing at the door with a baseball bat in his hand.

"_What?_" Ace replied, turning to him.

"I said Ace not you, you cock-knocker." Eyeball glared at his brother, just then Ace slammed his foot onto his real foot and Chris let out a yell in response, Ace gave him a look as if to say something.

"Oh," Chris muttered, still finding it strange talking in a deeper voice. "What do you want, Eyeball?" He tried to say in the hardest way possible.

"We're going to play mailbox baseball, remember?" Eyeball replied sighing slightly.

"You still play that game?" Chris turned to himself and asked. "Aren't you a little old for that.?"

"_No aren't you a little old for that?_" Ace replied, this was confusing the life out of him, how was he supposed to answer to Chris all day and how long would he be stuck in Chris' body for? Not for long he hoped.

"I'm still here," Eyeball muttered not having heard the two's conversation.

"_Shut it, Eyeball. Go wait in the car_." Eyeball looked at his brother strangely, who did he think he was?

"Chris, you little shit. Why I oughta bust your ass."

"Hey, what did I do?" Chris replied and then his mouth formed an 'O' in realisation. Eyeball raised his right eyebrow, he could never raise the other. Chris thought long and hard thinking of what to say. "Just do as he says, get your fucking ass in the car." Chris was surprised at how much he sounded like Ace and not just by his voice, he smirked slightly as Eyeball did as he was told and went to wait in the car.

Ace turned to himself and smirked. "_Didn't think you had it in you, kid._"

After five minutes of trying to come up with some sort of plan, they realised they were were stuck!

"What are we going to do? I mean I can't be you and you? You can't be me, this isn't happening, man. I mean, what the actual fuck?" Chris paced up and down the corridor as Ace stood there calmly puffing away at a cigarette as he watched his body move back and forth.

"_Relax,_" He poked Chris' index finger on his chest and that got Ace's body to calm down. "_You're making me look like a fucking pussy. Now sit down and we can try and fix this._" He said calmly.

"What? No. I've got to go to school. It's history class, I have to study." Chris exclaimed a frown on his temporary bodies face. "I got a big test in two days, I have to meet Gordie to study for it" He watched as Ace raised his eyebrows at him. "I mean you've got to go meet Gordie and study for it."

"_Wait! What? Oh no I don't think so, I'm not going anywhere near, Lachance. Not in your body I'm not, he'll probably want me to kiss him since that''s what you do isn't it?_"

"Fuck off."

"_Oooh you sound just like me when you're angry._" Ace smirked.

"I'm nothing like you." Chris glared at himself.

"_Oh we'll see about that._" Ace chuckled as he slowly walked down the stairs. Chris watched as he saw his body walk down the stairs, what did he mean by that?

"Where are you going?" He called out to himself.

"_To school, remember?_" Chris heard himself reply. "_And you? You're going to play mailbox baseball with the cobras!_"

Oh shit!

"Oh Ace?"

"_Yeah?_" He turned round.

"You mess with my friendship with Gordie in any way and I'll let the cobras in on your little secret." It was Chris' turn to smirk.

"_Oh and what's that?_" Ace turned to himself and saw himself standing there with his trademark grin

"That you're not as _big_ as you say you are." Chris replied motioning to Ace's crotch. the smirk on his mouth soon disappeared.

"_That's a goddamn lie!"_


	5. Thunderstruck

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! The saying that eyeball mutters is a baseball phrase I googled.

**Authors Note: **Hey readers, thought it's been a long time since I've updated this, so here's the next chapter. Chris and Ace's thoughts are in italics. Hope I've kept everyone in character, it feels weird writing Chris and Gordie, 'cause I'm a cobra ficcer! But I hope they're in character.

Thank you to **Chailyn Kamaria, JustAnotherGoofball** and **thatannoyingkid **(it wouldn't let me do the full stops lol)

Enjoy! It's short and review!

* * *

***Chris - Ace's Car***

"Chicken shit! I'm out! Here Ace, here's your bat," Billy Tessio leaned over the back seat and proceeded to shove the baseball bat into Ace's arms. Chris just stared at it, how the hell was he going to get out of this? He knew nothing about mailbox baseball.

"Chicken ain't nothin' but a bird!" Eyeball cackled with laughter from the driving seat and Billy whacked him round the head.

"Uh, Ace? It's your turn!" Billy told him.

"I don't wanna play." Chris mumbled.

"You what?" Eyeball moaned, his left eye twitching. "That'll be a nonofficial round!" This was the first time Ace Merrill had ever refused to play.

Chris gulped, this was too weird, for the first time in his life, he was sitting next to his brother and he hadn't received any form of violence and Billy Tessio hadn't kicked him to the dirt either.

"I said I don't wanna play." Chris sighed.

Billy leaned from his seat and whispered something into Eyeball's ear. _Oh shit they're onto me!_

Chris knew he had to say something along the lines of Ace. "I said I don't want to fucking play, now leave it!" He spat.

Eyeball gulped at Ace's threatening eyes and Billy leaned back in his seat.

"If we're not gonna play, Ace? What we gonna do!" Eyeball sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm hungry!" Billy shrugged. "My ma's made soup, the fat one's sick!"

"That ain't a nice thing to say about Vern, Billy!" Chris barked out and then covered his mouth with Ace's right hand, realising what he had said.

Eyeball turned to look at his best bud.

"What the fuck man? What's up with ya?" Eyeball frowned.

"Just stop the car, Richi-Eyeball!" Chris quickly changed his name.

"Whatever!" Eyeball sighed slamming on the breaks.

Chris jumped out of the car and Eyeball and Billy followed. _Jesus! These douches are lap dogs!_

He just kept on walking, Billy and his brother trailing behind. He took a pack of smokes he found rolled up in Ace's sleeve and lit one. _If now's not the time for a smoke, I don't know when is!_

"Oh Shit!" Chris stopped. "That's Jamie Gallant the toughest hood in town!" The cigarette he just lit fell to floor, he remembered the time he and Jamie had crossed paths, Jamie was a couple years older then him and a couple of years younger then Ace.

"You what?" Eyeball's eyes popped out of his head.

"I mean, apart from me!" Chris shot back, _Fuck, this is hard!_

"And me!" Billy chimed in, Eyeball shot him a raised eyebrow.

"Wanna fight him?" Eyeball asked Chris. "He's on his own, come on! Let's get 'im."

_Oh fuck!_

* * *

***Ace - School yard***

Ace grunted as he walked through the yard, this couldn't be happening! He lit a cigarette and watched as the kids in Chris' class stopped and stared at him, no kid in school had the balls to light up a cigarette right in front of class. _Pussies! Never seen anyone smoke?_

"Hey, Chris." Gordie greeted him, he then stopped and looked at the cigarette hanging from his best friends mouth. "Jesus, Chris." He mumbled taking the cigarette out of Chris' mouth and throwing it to the ground. "If ol' Jacky sees you with that, you'll spend Saturday in the trenches!"

_Jesus! Jacky-Boy is still alive? Thought that old fart, popped it years ago!_

"What's it to you, Lachance?" Ace grunted.

Gordie stared at his friend, Chris would always call Gordie by his last name, but not like this, the way he said it was with such spite, not the usual soft version.

"You alright, Chambers?" Gordie tilted his head. "Your dad been drinking all day?"

"Fuckin' homo!" Ace spat, he then noticed Gordie staring at the bruises on his arms.

"Jesus!" Gordie exclaimed, he placed a hand on Chris' shoulder and Ace shrugged him off.

"Whatever! Let's just get this over with!" Ace grunted as he walked with Gordie into the school doors.

"Those bruises are really bad, man." Gordie sighed as he held onto his notebook.

"Not my fault the asshole bruises like a peach!"


End file.
